Heart of Gold
by Little Missus
Summary: The Lord rewards those with a good heart.


**Heart of Gold**

* * *

One day, God was looking over the Earth in his palace in heaven. He looked out over the people and watched as they continued on to their different destinations. He then spotted a small village in a part of the Earth where it was barren. He wanted to see how the people there were fairing. He placed that village there to test the limits of their faith.

He then called in his two most trusted angels. "Michael, Gabriel, come here please." Gabriel and Michael heard the order and immediately headed over to the Lord's palace. They both bowed down on the floor before God said, "Rise, my sons."

The two archangels immediately rose up. God then led the two angels towards the balcony he was on just before he called the two.

"Do you see the town down there?" God said, pointing to the barren place down on Earth. Michael and Gabriel nodded, quietly wondering where the Creator of the World was going there.

"Now, I placed that village there to test the limits of their faith. What I want you to do is to see if any of the people there still have faith in me," God said, having faith in the fact that Michael and Gabriel would obey him. They were his most trusted advisers. Michael saved heaven from Lucifer & Gabriel delivered the news of John's & Jesus' arrival.

* * *

Jesus was walking in the gardens of the palace before he noticed his father & the two most trusted angels in heaven with him. He started wondering what he could do to help. He decided to go over and check on them. "Father, may I ask, if I may, what is happening." God turned to look at his son. He was glad to have is son back with him after his crucifixion.

"I am planning to send Michael & Gabriel down to Earth because I have wanted to test the faith of the people in that part of the Earth," his father said, pointing once again to the little barren corner.

"Father, my time may not have come yet, but I need to go down there," Jesus said, looking imploringly at the Father he loved so much.

God looked down at his only son, concern clouding his face. He knew that his son would return to Earth one day but he was not sure. "Why would you want to do this?"

"Because of the same reason that I came down to Earth. To help people turn back to you."

The Lord thought about it for a while. "Alright, but you have to be cautious. Oh, and if you find anyone who has faith in me, give them this gift." He then beckoned Jesus forward and whispered it into his ear. Jesus nodded before preparing for his "mission".

* * *

Jesus & the two angels opted for black sack cloths as their attire, along with a scarf apiece. They then departed from the heavenly realm into the Earth's frontier. They landed in a small patch of land where the trees were turning brown and the grass was very minimal.

"Are you alright?" Jesus asked his two most trusted angels. Michael nodded, patting his sword. Gabriel responded similarly, holding out his palm to show a small message that the Lord asked to give him when he found the people who showed faith.

They then set forth for the little village about a mile from their current location.

* * *

They immediately tried the first house they could find. Michael stepped forward and knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman with a permanent scowl on her face. Her eyes showed hostility in its exact form while her nose was scrunched up as if she never smelled anything good. Jesus could feel the unpleasantness radiating from her.

"Excuse me, madam, may we ask for some shelter? We have been traveling a long way and our supplications have run out," Gabriel asked, being the best communication angel there is.

"As if I would! I have had to work my back off just to provide for myself. I have prayed to The Lord and yet he never does anything for me!" she shouted before slamming the door in the face.

"That was rather harsh," Jesus said before they headed of to the next house. The door opened to reveal a stunted man in shorts. He just grunted and slammed the door right in their faces.

* * *

It was the same for every house they stopped by in. People would make cutting remarks while others just slammed the door right in their face. They were starting to wonder if they would ever find someone until they came to the last house in the village. They knocked on the door before witnessing it open to reveal a kindly looking old woman and a chubby elderly man.

"Um excuse me," Gabriel asked cautiously, "do you think you could provide us with some shelter?" All of them expected the usual cutting remark or the door would slam in their face.

"But of course. You look so weary and tired. By the way, my name is Liza. The man is my husband, Jophar," she said, leading them into the house. It was simple. There was a door that led to a bathroom. There was a table and three chairs. There was also a small bed in one side of the room though it still fitted two. There was a small fireplace there, too. The kitchen was at the far side of the house.

"Well, here you go. I'll go get some food for us to eat while my husband kills our best lamb," Liza twittered. Her husband didn't say much but bowed to them respectfully before going to the small pen they kept at the back of the house. Liza immediately looked in the cupboards for something to eat.

After a while, Liza laid out the meal for the angels & the Son. It consisted of some boiled rice, some water they could find, a small but fat lamb, and a bunch of bananas. Liza & Jophar let the visitors eat first, unsuspecting of the fact they were in the presence of Holiness personified.

After they had eaten, they thanked the couple a thousand times. "There is something we must tell you," Jesus said. The couple looked at them, waiting for them to continue. "This village shall be wiped out within a few days, but since you have shown kindness you shall be saved," Michael said.

"Where must we go or what must we do," the couple said in the bravest voice they could muster.

"You must go to the church on the hill. Stay there and you will be safe." Liza & Jophar immediately hurried to pack the few things that they had.

Before they left, they turned to thank the three men but they were gone.

* * *

As Liza and Jophar knelt down on the pews and prayed silently to Our Father, the storm raged outside. The whole land was wiped clean of the remaining living organisms. No human beings except Liza and Jophar were left. Jophar & Liza went back to where they used to live.

Among the pile of rubble, they found a small note. Jophar immediately ran toward it and opened it.

It said:

_Thank you for your hospitality to my Son & two most trusted angels. _

_You have proven yourselves worthy to be saved. _

_Now, what is it you want?_

_Ask & you shall receive it._

_-God_

The couple were amazed. First, they had no idea that they had served Jesus. Second, they were actually acknowledged by the Lord.

They then knelt down and made their request, with one thing in mind.

* * *

From that they on, people would proceed to the little church on the hill and listen to the teachings from Priest Jophar or receive help from Nurse Liza. The couple were prosperous. They rejected any money given to them. They said that they just did it for the Lord. They never had any children though. They didn't mind. They had God and each other. What more could they ask for?

* * *

It was today. THE day. The couple were resting after a long day. They both knew that it wouldn't be long before the Lord would receive them. They were thankful to him and they were glad they had gotten their wish. They were able to serve in the temple until it was time for the Lord to come.

"We did it, didn't we?" Liza asked her husband. Her husband smiled and agreed. They both closed their eyes, feeling an overwhelming sense of peace come.

* * *

Meanwhile, in heaven, the Lord watched as the two people drifted up to meet them. They both bowed, knowing they were in the presence of Divinity. The Lord said, "Rise."

The two people rose. "You two people have done well. I am glad that you have passed all challenges given to you. And for this, I am grateful." The two people smiled, knowing that this is what they had always dreamed of.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! **


End file.
